The Wind took it
by Bsum1
Summary: When Ed tries to save Al and Roy's life he may have just lost a little more then he expected in exchange. Now it's up to Mustang to bring Ed back. But is Ed ready to return?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Stop right there!" called a raven haired man before sending a warning shot of fire at the two gradually decreasing figures. Behind him was a small boy, legs running fast, trying to keep up.

"Great Mustang" he groaned. "They're really going to stop with you attacking them like that".

"Then why don't you go ahead and block them off for me Fullmetal, or are your legs so short you can keep up?" Mustang called over his shoulder, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HIS SPEED IS THE JOGGING PACE OF A TURTLE!" Mustang just raised an eyebrow at this which pushed Ed even further off the edge. He began to push past the Colonel and started making a dash after the two men, Alphonse running after him.

The dark figures came to the end of the ally and split up in two different directions. "Damnit" swore Ed. "Al, go right"

"Right!" called Al his metal feet squeaking at the sudden turn. Ed skidded left and began to push on, all he had to do was catch up with that bomb smuggler just enough so that he could use his alchemy to attack. Ed charged on further finding himself in a large warehouse with large boxes pilled high against the walls. There were two tall metal staircases against the walls, one on the right and one straight a head, both however, zig zagged there way up to the same metal platform.

The man began sprinting up the staircase his fatigue was clear as he began to slow down. Ed grinned to himself "Now's my chance". He began to speed up, his red cape flapping behind him.

_Slap. _Ed clapped his hands and threw them down on the staircase instantly turning it into a metal slide, but the transmutation didn't reach far enough and the man jumped out of the way running even further out of Ed's grip.

Ed changed the slide back and started his pursuit again. _Why in the world was he going up? Why would he run into a building where he could be cornered? He was that big of an idiot? _Ed's eyes widened in realisation just as he landed on the platform, the man stood in the middle, a slight grin on his face. From the stairs on the opposite side came the man's accomplice with Al and Mustang in hot pursuit. They stopped as realisation spread across their faces as well, a small gasped escaping Al.

Ed hadn't realised it but as he had run up the stairs the man had retrieved a small bomb from a box. It was dark, circular and had a sinister feeling about it. _He…he wouldn't?_ Ed's throat felt dry. _They wouldn't kill themselves just get rid of a few men that stood in their way? …Would they? _

The man continued to smile, his black leather jacket seemed to shine with pride and his balled face was creased in contempt. The other man didn't seem so pleased. His long dark hair was sticking to the sweat on his face, his blue eyes wide with fear. Then, as a bead of sweat dropped from the pore accomplice's face the bomb fell from the hands of his companion.

Time seemed to almost slow to a stop as they all watched it fall to the floor. Ed's body seemed to move all on its own, he didn't think, there was no time for logic. He clapped his hands, the sound ringing through the empty warehouse as he threw them to the ground. Instantly, a thick metal wall sprung up in front of Al and Mustang.

The bomb exploded, the force was tremendous. Ed was thrown off his feet and over the railing quickly falling to the concrete floor. His fission blurred and faded, his body felt heavy and weak. All he could do was watch as the flames raced him to his death. With a thud he landed in the back of a truck, head snapping back and forth and pocket watch snapping off its chain. The truck began to race off, the sudden jolt rolling and unconscious Ed under a heavy tarp leaving him hidden.

Hidden in a truck that was speeding its way out of Central.

Me: Well that's the beginning of my story! It kinda goes down hill from here but I hope you like it and I hope you liked my first chappie! Just a reminder that this is my first fanfiction ever! I welcome all comments!

Al: Brother! You sacrificed yourself for me (big bear hug, tears streaming down face)

Ed: (Choke, splutter) Al your crushing me!

Al: But brother! It was a bomb and you're injured! Are you going to be ok?

Ed: Al, really, I'll be fine!

(I evilly appear behind them with terrifying grin. Ed, Al swetdrop)

Me: Not when you're in my fanfiction Ed! (Overdone evil laughter)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

One dark obsidian eye opened grudgingly. The colonel had a headache and wasn't fully ready to wake up. Slowly, Mustang lifted his head, rubbing it softly. _What had happened? _He looked around at the scene before him. Alphonse was sitting up, his metal suit of armour all dented and battered. He was staring at the rubble of the platform that they had been on moments before, or what was left of it anyways.

That was when everything started to click in Mustang's head, and all too quickly. _The bomb smugglers, they'd committed suicide in an attempt to kill the Elrics and Mustang himself. But, Fullmetal, Fullmetal had performed a transmutation to save his brother. What had happened to Edward?_

Mustang crouched on his shaky knees trying to get up, but he grunted and fell over, he was sure he'd broken a rib or two.

"Colonel?" called Al turning around. "Colonel, your ok!" Almost on queue Hawkeye and Havoc stepped into the warehouse, their guns raised. "Lieutenant!' called Al "Over here!" In an instant Hawkeye was kneeling over the Colonel checking his injuries. Mustang was surprised to realise that he and Al had managed to fall off the platform, land on a couple of boxes and still survive.

"So, where's the boss?" asked Havoc, a cigarette already hanging in his mouth.

Al's shoulders slumped. It was amazing how much emotion Al could make that suite of amour display. "I – I don't kn – know. There was a bomb, and an explosion, but I couldn't see what happened to brother".

Havoc frowned "I'll go search for him then" saluting to the colonel he marched off.

Golden eyes the colour of autumn leaves and golden wheat opened to see a faint crack of light. The boy flipped off the tarp that was covering his vision and looked around. He was in the back of a truck which was parked behind a building he assumed was a bar. However, apart from the bar and a road that seemed never ending, there was nothing around. As far as he could see (which wasn't far because the only light came from the bar itself) there was nothing but dirt and road.

The youth jumped as he heard a crash from around the side. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY MOTHER?" yelled a slurred ruff voice. "COME ERE". _Whack. _There was a loud thud and a crash of a metal bin.

"OI, E' JUST SMACKED THE BOSS!" called a voice. "GET IM!" Multiple yells and loud crashes could be heard from behind the building. The boy scrambled out of the truck and sprinted down the street, there was no way he was going to stick around those drunks.

After a run that left his legs feeling like jelly he stopped, put his hands on his knees and began to breath in that wonderful air. "Where am I" he said through short gasps. "Or more importantly, WHO am I?"

Ed: (glares at me) that was the shortest chapter ever!

Me: But I wanted a cliffy!

Ed: And what do you think you're doing giving me amnesia? I could never forget Alphonse!

Me: Well obviously you can, don't feel bad Ed its AMNESIA you can't fight it anymore than you can fight a fly buzzing over you head.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T REACH A FLY WHEN IT'S FLYING MILIMETRES OFF THE GROUND!

Me: I didn't say that Ed. (swetdrop) hehehe I love teasing Ed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The blond headed boy continued to walk down the long road. His legs were tired and he needed rest, and what was this numb feeling in his right arm and left leg? He needed a place to rest, somewhere out of the cold. As if somebody "up there" was actually looking out for him he spotted a small shack in an area that may have used to be a farm. It seemed unoccupied, so he dragged himself over to it and pulled at the door. Unlocked, well that was handy.

The boy felt around the small room until he found a lantern, and surprisingly, a small box of matches (**urk, to convenient, but hey!**). With the lantern creating some light he looked around to find that the room was relatively empty. The shack had a couple of broken tools and a bucket of paint that had leaked at the bottom. But other then that, all there was to look at was a scratched window and a hole in a rusting roof.

The boy stretched onto the tips of his toes to look at the window, hoping to see a reflection. Staring back at him was a young boy with blond hair pulled back in a plat, golden eyes and a pointed chin. He frowned at his reflection. "Well who the heck are you?" He slumped down against the wall and sighed. He couldn't even remember his _name_, shouldn't he at least remember his own name? He knew he should have one.

He tried searching through his brain for all the information it stored, there wasn't much, apart from the knowledge of when he woke up, and a few facts of life, his mind was completely blank. The small boy yawned and slumped down further, maybe sleep would help?

"Sir, there's been no sign of Fullmetal, except for his state alchemist watch found under the rubble." Hawkeye's face was unreadable as always. Mustang gave a sigh; at least they hadn't found a dead body. But then where was that brat? He stole a glance over to the younger Elric who was helping a team of soldiers clean up the damage and search for evidence. The poor boy was feeling guilty. His brother had saved _him _even though he less easily hurt and now Ed was missing and possibly seriously injured.

He winced as a bandage was rapped around his chest. His injuries hadn't been as bad as first thought but Mustang still refused to go to the hospital until his job was done here. He turned back to Hawkeye "Is it possible that there was a third terrorist? Could someone have taken Fullmetal?"

"It's more then likely sir". Just then Fury came stumbling into the building waving around a piece of paper.

"Colonel" he called running over, the man was short on breath. "There have been witnesses! They said they spotted a green truck speed out of this building about the time when they came to see what the cause of the explosion was. I've contacted security from outside central. They say they saw a green truck heading for Prester."

Mustang leapt from the back of the ambulance. "Good work Fury" said Mustang with a smirk. "Lieutenant Hawkeye. Prepare a car. We'll head for Prester and we'll stop at places along the way for evidence that this truck has passed by".

Hawkeye frowned "Sir you should see that your wounds are looked after. We can send Armstrong to go in your place".

"I'll see that my wounds are looked after once we Fullmetal back Lieutenant. Alphonse, you're coming with us!" Alphonse turned around in question. "We have a lead on your brother!" Al sped towards the colonel now full of energy.

"I'll do my best to help colonel, thankyou"

Smack! Ouch! What was that? A golden eye opened to just in time to see a shovel smack him clean in the face. He went flying crashing into the side of the shed. He looked up to see an old man threateningly waving around his tool. "What are you doing in my shed you bumb!" he yelled, fury in his eyes. He looked old, wispy grey hair covering his face in a short beard and simple haircut. "Get out! Ge" but he stopped as realisation hit. He lowered his weapon and stared at the boy as if he'd just seen him for the first time "You're just a kid!"

Ed: Ow! You didn't have to hit so hard old man!

Old man: (shrugs) I can't help it. She told me to. (points at me)

Ed: (turns to me) I'm gonna kill you!

Me: You can't. One flick of my pen and I'll give you cat ears! Hahaha! I have all power! (returns to normal calm self. Cough, cough, calm self? As if!) So…. What did you think of my chapter?

Ed: hmf! It was boring.

Me: Take that back!

Ed: Make me!

Me: (run after Ed with axe)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

A now badly beaten boy (not that he wasn't already) was sipping a cup of tea at a table. The man who had assaulted him earlier was looking at him quizzically and his wife was busying herself with a first aid kit. "I'm so sorry about my husband" she said. She had a kind appearance about her so it was easy to smile back.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for sleeping on your property. I was out of line". The women smiled back at him, such a nice lad.

"So, what were you doing in my shed anyways" grumbled the old man.

The boy frowned. How was he supposed to answer this one? "I had nowhere else to go. I woke up in the back of a truck outside a bar and ran off. It was late and I needed somewhere to take shelter. I'm sorry".

The old women gasped "Oh, you poor boy!" she exclaimed. She turned and frowned at her husband "He'll stay as long as he needs".

The man gave a grunt "This is my wife Mandy and my names Jasper. What would yours be then?"

The boy looked away and out the window. It was morning now, but still very early and all he wanted to do was sleep off his splitting headache. How long had he slept, an hour maybe?

"I don't know" he felt his throat catch as if he was about to cry but he pushed the feeling away. "I woke up in that truck and that's the first thing I remember".

"Oh dear" Mandy gasped again. "Well then, as compensation for your rude welcoming, thanks-to-my-husband, you'll stay with us until you work things out for yourself. Personally, I don't think you're from Prester. We know everybody there and I don't remember your face." Jasper nodded at this.

"You're definitely from out of town. You can stay the night just as long as you leave my shed alone". The boy nodded in agreement; he had nowhere else to go. "You can earn your keep by helping out around the farm". His eyes widened, this was a farm?

"This, this is a farm!" he exclaimed, the entire place was so desolate, except for a large pile of cut down trees.

"I know it don't look like one cause it's been dry lately, but, yeh, how else do you think we earn our money?"

It was late in the evening when Jasper had signalled to the boy (which he had now nick named 'kid') that it was time to stop work. Said kid's body ached all over from chopping trees, it had been a hard day's work and his head still hurt. "I gotta admit kid, you worked hard today. Plus you're fit too. You can help on my farm any day."

"Thanks" he replied sarcastically. Jasper gave a chuckle and pushed him into the house and down a corridor.

"You can take first shower, just don't take to long". The kid gave a grateful smile before stepping into the bathroom.

Jasper was helping Mandy in the kitchen when they heard a terrified scream. Both sprinted down the corridor as fast as their old bones could carry them and Jasper slammed open the door to find the kid standing there, still almost fully dressed, and staring horrified at his right arm. "St" Jasper swore in shock and amazement.

The boy leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. He was shaking and a tear could be seen sliding down his face. Mandy rushed over to him embraced him, holding him close as he continued to shake.

"Its okay" she soothed. "You're alright". The boy pulled away smiling weakly.

"Thank you. I… I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Jasper growled. "That'd come as a big shock to anyone". The boy nodded but then an idea seemed to hit him. Slowly he began to pull up his left pant leg. Mandy let out a gasp as she saw the shining automail glint back at her. "Christ" Jasper gasped.

Me: Yay! Another chapter! Oh, poor Edo. Oh, and I want to say sorry if I offended anyone with the Christ in my swearing. Personally I don't think Amestris even has Christ but whatever.

Al: (runs on stage) brother, it's ok, I'm here for you! Be strong!

Ed: I'll be fine once SHE finishes this story. That grin of hers is giving me the creeps, it's almost like she's plotting something.

Me: (innocent face) why me Ed? Never!

Al: If you hurt by brother I will come after you.

Me: (imagining being crushed by suit of armour) heh, heh, heh (nervous laugh and turns to audience) is there any feed back? I want to know if there was something here you didn't like or didn't fit the character.

Ed: Hah, you shouldn't be apologising for that. You should be apologising for the boring, poorly written story.

Me: You know. I could invite Winry to join us. I could use her help bashing your head in!

Ed: (swetdrop)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

After the 'kid' had calmed down and washed up he sat down at the dinner table with Mandy and Jasper. They all ate in an uncomfortable silence, quietly nibbling at their meal.

The kid looked around the room. There was a friendly and warm looking kitchen to his left and to his right were two sofas and a couple of chairs around a fire place, on top of which, were family photos, most with two dark haired grinning boys.

"Uh, who are they?" asked the kid. Mandy looked up and followed the boy's line of vision.

"Our sons" she said smiling dreamily. Jasper, however, was frowning. "Their names are Gordon and Angus" she continued.

"They don't live with you any more?" he asked

"Well no" Jasper jumped in. "You see our eldest son Gordon died in the Ishbar war and our youngest left home a while ago" Edward looked questioningly up at him and Jasper sighed, preparing an explanation. "There's a General, you see, who decided that so he could climb up the ranks he'd get as much men as possible to join the military during the war. He ended up coming to Prester and demanded that one man from each family would join the military. That man could make life hard if we didn't agree so Gordon stepped in to stop us from getting hurt. He became a pawn of war and…. died" there was a sad expression on his face as he stared at his meal, one that almost hid the guilt that was evident in his eyes.

"Angus never forgave the military for what they did to his brother so he left to get revenge. Unfortunately, I understand that he's started getting himself into some heavy business" Jasper jumped as his wife slammed her hand on the table.

"Angus is doing horrible things right now but I don't blame him! The military and all those who enter willingly are murderers!" she looked agitated and beyond upset, and the boy was surprised to here her use such a cold tone. Jasper nodded at his wife "And, apparently, that damn General is at it again because he wants to climb up the ranks a little more. I'm guessing that this has caused Angus to do something really stupid."

(gah, not meant to have line just there) The boy was surprised at how easily the couple had answered his questions. He felt somewhat ashamed at himself for asking. "I'm sorry".

(After 3 days of searching for Edward Elric)

Mustang was furious, beyond furious! He'd spent an entire day driving up to Prester and checking at various stops to see if a green truck had been spotted in the area. Then, when they'd finally gotten close to Prester they had stopped at a bar due to the green truck parked outside. The bar owner had explained that it had belonged to a man who'd been arrested earlier for causing a fight. And then! After an hour of questioning! Said criminal had continued to claim he didn't know anything about Edward Elric!

The man, a mister Angus Cramer, was working as a courier for the terrorist. He'd been dropping off a few new boxes when he'd heard the explosion and quickly sped off. Mustang growled as he sat down on his bed at Prester's local inn. Had this all been a dry lead? Was it all for nothing? Was Fullmetal anywhere near Prester at all or had they done all this for nothing? Wasting valuable searching time in Central? Mustang felt a pang of guilt; he'd stuffed up, hadn't he.

Slowly, he made his was out of his room and down the stairs towards the reading room where Al and Hawkeye were. Two women dressed in maid's outfits were at the bottom of the stairs both carrying heavy buckets of bed sheets. Mustang smirked to himself and started to listen in on the conversation hoping to find a point where he could jump in. Maybe this trip wouldn't come as a complete loss.

"Oh dear, where running out of the firewood again. We really do need to ask Jasper for some more" exclaimed a short maid.

"But we can't bother Mr Cramer at the moment. Not with his son getting arrested just now" said the other, this one much taller and sterner. Mustang almost chocked. Wasn't Cramer the name of that bomb courier?

"Hmmm, he was always such a rebel. Now poor Jasper doesn't have anyone to help around the farm, and it's already so run down. I don't think they'll be able to keep up business much longer" the short maid sighed.

"Ah, but that's not true! I don't know much about it, but I heard from Ally that she saw a small blond boy hiding in one of the backrooms when she came to drop off some wheat to Mandy. Actually, I think she's got a bit of a crush cause she kept going on about how she was sure he had golden eyes." this caught Mustang's attention.

"Wait! Did you say small blond?" he called speeding down the staircase. He almost tripped on the last step as he landed. The two women raised their eyebrows in speculation. "A blond with golden eyes?"

The taller woman blinked once, twice "Yes, that's correct"

"Where can I find him?" spat Mustang

"He's with the Cramer's. They own the farm down Lavadil rd"

"Thankyou" gasped Mustang as he sped off. He skidded to a stop outside the reading room, grabbing at the door jamb to pull his speeding body to a stop. "Hawkeye, Al. We've got a lead" he said in one breath. Immediately both were at his side.

"Where to colonel" Alphonse was almost pushing Mustang out the door.

Ed: Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz

Me: (slap Ed) wake up lazy!

Ed: what! Uh-ah oh! Sorry, just felt asleep during this one. Gosh it's poor. I didn't think you could get any worse. But you continue to amaze me.

Me: grrrr, you're pushing it Ed.

Ed: (content smile)

Me: Urgh! That's it! I'm going to make you do the one thing that would break you apart!

Ed: (gasp) you wouldn't!

Me: I would! I'm going to make you break your brother's heart!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Mandy came rushing into the house, her eyes were wide with panic and she was panting like she'd just ran a marathon. "JASPER" she cried.

"What? What is Mandy" asked Jasper rushing to her side.

"It's the military" she wailed. "What could they be doing here?" Jasper's mouth simply gaped. "What if….What if they're heard about the boy? What if they're here to take him away?" This instantly sent the boy rigid. He didn't want to join the military. He didn't want to go away with _those_ people.

"I won't let that happen" said Jasper. With a tightly clenched jaw he picked up the boy under his arm and tossed him into the main bedroom, very impressive for a man of his age. "Stay in here" he ordered. "Don't come out no matter what" then as an after thought he added "There's a gun in that draw over there if they advance on you. But don't use it, just threaten them. You're not a murderer like they are." The kid nodded at this, he understood.

He watched through the only slightly opened door as a terrified Mandy opened the front door, letting in three people. The leader was very serious looking man with raven hair and onyx eyes. He wore white gloves and the blue military uniform and there was a fire in his eyes warning everybody not to mess with him.

The second person to enter wore the same outfit (minus the gloves). She was a firm looking woman with an unreadable face and blond hair done up in some kind of bun.

The third, however, was incredibly strange and frightening. He was tall and large, but instead of wearing the military uniform he wore a suit of armour.

He watched as the leader advanced over to Jasper. "My name is Colonel Mustang" he said without raising his hand to shake, Jasper of course, did no such thing either, he merely stood there with a defiant look in his eyes. "We are looking for an Edward Elric. We received word that he was staying here."

Mandy stepped forward over to Mustang. "We don't have anybody here but us, no thanks to you lot" she said neutrally.

"I beg to differ miss. You see, a woman named Ally said she saw a blond haired, golden eyed boy in your house, the exact description of Mr. Elric. We need to take him to military headquarters. Now, you will co-operate or I will be forced to take drastic measures!" this Mustang seemed to mean business.

"You're not getting him!" roared Jasper. "You'll leave that boy alone. He's staying with us and you're not getting your filthy hands on him!" In a split second the woman had a gun out and pointed at Jasper while the colonel had his fingers ready to click. Why did that position seem so threatening? The colonel clicked his fingers creating a small flame to flicker mere inches from Jasper's nose.

"Where is he" growled the colonel. Golden eyes went wide as he realised just how serious matters were becoming. He could feel his heart beating fast against his ribcage and he could here the blood beat heavily in his ears. His breathing was rapid as he began to panic. In two swift movements he grabbed the gun from the draw and burst through the door, gun pointed at the colonel.

Mustang snapped his fingers as a warning shot. The small flame was inches away from Mr. Cramer and he could see the fear in his eyes. He smirked, he was getting somewhere. Suddenly, there was a burst through the door. Everybody looked around to see Edward Elric standing there with a gun raised at the colonel.

"Brother!" called Alphonse before the situation sunk in. He stepped away in fear "Brother?" Edward looked over to Al for only a split moment. Mustang almost gasped as he saw the look in the older brother's eyes. There was no recognition, just hate and a burning disrespect. Alphonse, of course, saw this too and was terrified.

B-b-brother, what's w-wrong? asked Al who made another small step towards him. Edward snapped the gun over to point at Al.

"Stop, don't come any closer" Ed's voice was rushed and tense as if he was panicking. Now Al wasn't a fool, but right now he was too confused to think properly. He made a second step towards him, but he froze in mid step. It wasn't until he heard the rattle of shell hit the ground, it wasn't until he saw his brother's eyes widen in shock at his actions, and it wasn't until he looked down to see the dint in his armour that Al heard the bang from the gun. His brother had shot him! His brother! Al went frozen stiff as his mind seemed to freeze on the spot. Stuck and no longer working.

"Fullmetal, explain yourself" ordered a now pissed of Mustang. He didn't like what he saw in those eyes.

Cold and threatening golden orbs met Mustang as Edward turned to talk to him "I'm not going with you. I'm not a murderer like you. Leave us alone." _Argh, why did his head hut? _He thought. _What were these images flashing in front of his eyes before he had the chance to actually understand them?_

"Fullmetal, I'm ordering you to return to central." growled Mustang who was slowly advancing on the boy. Bang! A shot was fired uncomfortably close to his feet.

"Don't come any closer! I'm not going with you…. you dogs! I'm not going to become a murderer!" he yelled.

Mustang stopped in his tracks as something seemed to click in his head. "Fullmet….. Edward. You don't remember us?" cautiously he watched the boys face turn from anger to fear.

"I..I don't know you" said Edward. His hand began to shake as he gripped the gun tighter. "I don't know who you people are!" he yelled but his voice was beginning to crack with the confusion that was tightly wrapping itself around his head.

"Edward" said Hawkeye, she looked so calm in this situation. "Edward we're your work colleagues. And this" she said pointing at Alphonse "Is your brother".

Edward shook his head in disbelief, but Mandy was the first to speak.

"Wor…work colleagues?" she gasped. "You.. you mean. But.. but he couldn't."

Mustang nodded "Major Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. I am ordering you to come back with us to Central."

"Ma.. Ma.. Major? She then turned to Edward, eyes wide with disbelief "You're a MAJOR! You're a STATE ALCHEMIST!"

Mandy's voice stung Edward with such force that he felt his heartbeat quicken and his breathing sharpen, the confusion consumed him and the flashing images made his head feel like it would explode. But, above all that was the guilt. He was a part of the military! A Major! A State Alchemist! One of the states worst and most dangerous weapons of all! He was a murderer! He felt the tears roll up into his eyes in an attempt to lessen the hurt, guilt and confusion. But he wouldn't let them fall. "I'm not one of you!" he screamed before turning and sprinting out the back door.

"Brother!" cried Alphonse. But Edward was already long gone and out of sight.

Edward kept running, and he continued even after his leg burned with exhaustion. He was going to get to town as soon as possible and find a way away from this place, as far away from Mandy and Jasper as possible, and even further away from the military. He wiped away a stray tear and pushed onward searching around the landscape to find the quickest way into town. But his mind wasn't thinking straight.

"Stop it" he growled at himself "It insane, your probably not even a part of the military. I mean really, I can't be over 16! There's no way they'd let me join! No matter how desperate they were for help." Edward nodded his head at this, agreeing with himself. But there was still an uneasy feeling at the bottom of his stomach, and it scared him.

After pushing on over a hill he came into sight with the town. With he sigh of relief he sped up almost tripping over his feet as he stumbled down the hill.

Mustang's mouth hung so low it was in danger of hitting the floor. "What the bloody hell just happened!" he roared turning to Jasper who didn't appreciate the noise.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he growled back. But Mandy stepped in, bringing herself up to full high, a menacing fingure pointed straight at the colonel.

"I knew the military was low, but making a small boy join the military to inhuman! You murders are lower then dirt! What is wrong with you!"

Mustang stepped back in shock but quickly caught his composer "I assure you, Fullmetal entered the military on his own free will and has proven himself more than capable at handling the missions the military gives him".

"That's not the point" she growled back and mustang had to nod at this. He knew exactly what she meant, that the military shouldn't have let him join if he wanted to or not. But, that didn't mean he agreed.

"Would you please tell us what Major Elric remembers" prodded Hawkeye.

"Nothing except for how to live and work as a normal human being. All he has is the memories of a few days ago. We found him without any at all." Then as an after thought he added with voice of power that Hawkeye had thought only the most powerful of generals possessed "Which means that he his no longer this Major Edward Elric and should be left alone to live a normal child."

Mustang frowned; he wouldn't have it, none of it. He knew that Edward would bash his head in if he regained his memories and found out that Mustang had just let him forget his brother and leave him to stay as a suit of armour. "Where would he have headed off to?"

There was a pause, a long one, before Mandy sighed in defeat. "He'd have gone off into town I believe." Mustang gave a bow and headed out the door Hawkeye in toe. But Alphonse stayed rooted to the spot, staring at the back door his brother had run out moments before. It was heart braking. And all Alphonse could see were the cold eyes of his brother staring straight at him.

"Alphonse" Mustang called in a low commanding voice. "We will help your brother".

Edward slumped down the streets of the small town. His legs were aching from the run and carrying automail hadn't helped. He needed a drink, but without money finding somewhere to get it would be hard. A seat would have to do.

Ed (if that really was his name) turned into a café and took a seat. He glared out the window at the travelling people. They all seemed so content with life. So content with themselves! Ed barely registered it as a bell on a door chimed, announcing two men's arrival.

"Did you hear" said one waving around a newspaper. "That Fullmetal alchemist kid's gone missing!" Edward almost choked when he heard those words. He spun around to see the two men sitting down not to far away from him.

"Yeh I heard" said the other. "Hero to the people disappeared after a mission went wrong. Central's military must be in an uproar". Ed grabbed at his forehead again, it was starting to ache. "You know I've heard rumours about him? Travels around with some giant guy that where's a suit of armour strange hah?" Edward groaned, he felt a pang of guilt stab at his chest. Could that guy in the suit of armour be the one that he just met? The one that called him….brother? But why did he wear the suit of armour? He knew there was a reason, and that it was important very important. Why couldn't he remember?

"You know I heard a rumour about them. That the suit of armour is empty! Could you imagine! Jeeze, some people have wild imaginations!" That was when it all started coming back. Not slowly, but all at once. He remembered everything, his brother, his mother, their home… that night, the horrifying night when they tried to bring their mother back, the gate, the military, Nina and everything they'd done. He could even feel the pain of getting his automail attached as if he had to experience it to remember how horrible it really was. And it was all too much to take in. In a flash Edward leapt to the back of the room to the bathroom and threw up in the sink. It was horrifying, everything was so painful and it had hit him so quickly.

In confusion he stumbled out of the café and onto the street drawing curious stares. He stumbled into an alley where his legs collapsed on him. He couldn't hold himself up anymore. Heck, he could barely hold himself together. But then, the last of his memories came back to him. But only one stayed fresh in his mind. His mother was lying in a bed and she was dying and Edward as holding her hand when it went limp, and fell to her side.

Edward screamed, tears running freely down his face. It all just hurt too much! It felt as if his heart was being torn and ripped to shreds! He curled up into a ball and began to sob uncontrollably. He felt so alone and at that moment, vulnerable.

"Fullmetal?" Edward froze, he knew that voice. A raven haired man stepped into the darkness of the alley his face unreadable. But then his onyx eyes widened as he saw Edward's defeated form lying crumpled on the ground. "Edward" he gasped and bent down to his side. The boy began to shake again. He tried to stop the tears, to not show weakness, but it didn't help.

"I – I remember" he whispered through his golden haired curtain. Then he let out a small gasped as he felt strong arms rap around him and pull him up into a sitting position.

Mustang leaned against the wall and held the boy close to him. He knew what a shock it all must have been. How much it would have hurt to remember every horror in his life instantly. Edward must have been close to shattering. And he was right.

Edward began to cry again, his fist gripping onto mustang's shirt and his forehead pressed against Mustang's shoulder, trying to find some security. And even though his jacket was getting soaked, Mustang let him. And he just held him, rocking slightly from side to side like all parents knew how, and whispered softly to him that it was alright. Because it would be, because Edward was strong and he had his brother, Alphonse, who loved him, and he had Mustang if ever he needed the help.

Me: Yay! It was an actual long Chapter! Woot! Well that's basically the end but there's still a kinda epilogue thing left so please read, it's kinda cute! But now I can work on a different, hopefully better, story. Maybe a crossover…. Ooo I like that idea!

Ed: What! No! I'm not doing another one of your stupid stories!

Me: (Pores milk down Ed's open mouth without looking up)

Ed: (choke, splutter) What the Hell! Are you trying to kill me?

Me: Are you lactose intolerant?

Ed: No

Me: Then you're fine.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Epilogue:

When Edward had turned back to normal, (well, as close as possible to normal for a person who just recently broke down) he shuffled his way out into the open, stopping frozen in his tracks as he gazed into his brother bright shiny eyes. Edward's own eyes dropped to the dint in his brother's chest plate and he immediately dropped his head. He'd done that? He'd done that! To his own brother! He'd shot Alphonse!

Edward jumped as he felt a cold gloved hand rest on his shoulder. But he wouldn't look up, no it wasn't that, he couldn't look up. "Brother" the voice echoed in the hollow armour only making Edward tense more. What was Al going to do? Was he going to tell him that he couldn't trust his brother anymore. That he was on his own from now on?

Or was he going to tell him something alarmingly worse? Was he going to tell him that it wasn't his fault? That he shouldn't blame himself for what he'd done to his own little brother? That Al had no grudge against him? That he was fine and dandy? Well Edward didn't want that. He'd hurt his brother (even if he couldn't feel it) and Al should be upset and hurt. Al was only human and so was Edward and both had the right to blame and be blamed!

"I forgive you". Edward stood shocked when he heard this and he mentally smile. 'I forgive you' rang in his head, well, at least Al had acknowledge that Ed had been in the wrong. And in one quick sweep the monster that had been clawing at his stomach vanished. Edward liked this answer. He was comfortable with it, and he looked up into his brother's eyes with a week smile of thanks on his face.

"Thankyou"

Edward went back to see Jasper and Mandy and say thankyou. He explained how he'd regained his memory and his reasons for being in the army. They didn't approve of course but decided that Edward was too good of a boy to hold a grudge against.

So Edward went back to Central and the next day everything had gotten back to normal. The Fullmetal alchemist kicked the door open into his superior's office, insulted the colonel to his face and Mustang would fight right back with teasing the Major's height. And as a flushing red faced teen stormed out of the room with his new assignment the offices' occupants noticed that nothing had changed. But they had been wrong, because after all the fighting and insults, the slamming of doors and chucking of pens both men had stopped to pause as a smile crept over their faces.

Me: Well that's it! I did enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it, though I'm not sure. Personally, I'm very critical of my work and I didn't like it all that much. Reasons? It was slow, poorly written, I doubt that I caught the emotion I wanted, an average story, and well frankly… The amnesia thing is kinda over done. I mean really! How many amnesia fanfictions are there! Sigh, oh well. I just want to say that this was in no way intended to be RoyxEd. Maybe fatherly or friendship royxed but nothing more. But hey! If you wanna fantasize this as fluff then be my guest!

Ed: (cough, splutter) Wha-at! I'm straight damnit! And with Mustang!? NO WAY!

Me: Hmm. Ed. Could that be denial?

Al: Brother? What's this about you and Roy?

Ed: NOTHING! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!

Me: heh, heh, well thanks for reading everyone! Please R&R.


End file.
